Wolf and Beauty
by exolweareone9400
Summary: Universitas Seoul yang damai berubah menjadi gempar karena insiden penculikan Ketua Geng Beauty dan mengamuknya Ketua Geng Wolf. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara geng paling berpengaruh di Kampus itu? WARN! GS! SEKAI! KAIHUN! SEHUN UKE! CHOCOMILK COUPLE CHOCOMILK EVENT BROWN AND CONY


Wolf and Beauty

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, etc

Summary : Universitas Seoul yang damai berubah menjadi gempar karena insiden penculikan Ketua Geng Beauty dan mengamuknya Ketua Geng Wolf. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara geng paling berpengaruh di Kampus itu?

WARN! GS! SEJONGIN! JONGINHUN! SEHUN UKE! CHOCOMILK COUPLE

.

Wolf and Beauty

.

Pagi ini tepat pukul 09.00 pagi di Universitas Seoul Fakultas Seni dan Pertunjukan. Kim Jongin yang akrab disapa dengan Jongin tengah menguarkan aura tajamnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi setelah pagi ini terpampang jelas foto dan berita penculikan seorang mahasiswi fakultasnya. Seoul memang sedang marak terjadinya penculikan wanita dan anak-anak yang entah akan diapan oleh sang penculik. Kemarin Fakultas Ekonomi kampus ini yang menjadi sasaran dan beruntung kali itu ada Oh Sehun, gadis yang menguasai beladiri Karate, Taekwondo, dan Samurai itu berhasil menggagalkan rencana sang penculik dan berhasil meluJongin salah satu penculik dengan pisau yang dibawa penculik itu sendiri.

Kini Jongin mengamuk karena mahasiswi fakultasnya menjadi sasaran. Dia merupakan Ketua Geng Beauty yang tidak hanya terkenal dengan kecantikan dan S line ketuanya tetapi juga karena prestasi yang diraih mereka. Berbeda dengan Geng Wolf yang mengandalkan kekuasaan orang tua mereka walau memang bakat mereka juga menonjol tetapi itu semua tertutupi dengan sikap badboy mereka. Geng Beauty, lebih menonjol dalam hal akademis dan prestasi, karena anggota mereka memenangkan beberapa juara dalam bidang vokal, akting, memasak, beladiri, dan dance.

"bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi?" bentak Jongin pada Chanyeol, Suho, dan Luhan.

Keempat namja itu adalah anak buah Jongin, dan semua berada di fakultas Seni dan Pertunjukan. Inti sebenarnya adalah geng penguasa kampus merupakan mahasiswa fakultas seni dan pertunjukan yang memiliki aturan yang tidak seketat fakultas lain.

"Jong kau harus tenang dan jangan gegabah" ucap Luhan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika saat ini kita bahkan tidak memiliki informasi apapun tentang si penculik itu?" jawab Jongin dengan nada emosi

"akan aku hubungi appa ku" ucap Suho yang merupakan anak dari Jendral Kim

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"hosh apa hosh kalian sudah ada kabar?" tanya 3 yeoja yang datang dengan nafas terengah yang hanya dijawab gelengan dari empat namja disana.

Aa perlu aku beri tahu bahwa kini mereka berada diruang khusus yang berada diatas fakultas seni dan pertunjukan. Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka mendapatkannya. Tentu saja fasilitas akan diberikan kepada mereka jika mereka merupakan orang berpengaruh dan itu berlaku untuk geng wolf dan ini merupakan markas mereka yang terpaksa mereka bagi dua kepada geng beauty karena prestasi geng beauty mengalahkan mereka dalam acara taruhan pada semester pertama lalu.

"GPS!" seru Kyungsoo yang baru mengingat bahwa geng beauty mempunyai sinyal GPS yang terhubung dari ponsel. Sehun merupakan putri tunggal dari pemilik ponsel android terkemuka diseluruh dunia dan Sehun memang meminta khusus beberapa buah ponsel yang saling terhubung satu sama lain, salah satunya aplikasi pelacak yang hanya bisa digunakan pada ponsel itu secara bersamaan.

"shit!" umpat Jongin yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna coklat, "dia ada dipelabuhan Busan" ucap Kai sambil memeriksa lebih teliti titik koordinat sinyal merah pada layar ponselnya ini

"J-Jongin bukankah ponsel itu, ponsel khusus dari perusahaan appa Sehun?" tanya Xiumin sambil menunjuk ponsel Jongin yang ber Iring beruang

"benar. Itu satu tipe dengan yang Sehun berikan pada kita" timpal Baekhyun

Sehun memberikan warna yang berbeda pada mereka, Baekhyun dengan warna pink, Xiumin dengan warna biru tua, Kyungsoo dengan warna gold, dan Sehun lebih memilih warna putih dengan Iring kelinci

"apa itu penting? Nyawa Sehun dalam bahaya!" ucap Jongin yang nampak sekali frustasi dan khawatir tengah melingkupinya

"Jongin kau ha-"

"kalau kalian masih ingin disini silahkan. Aku akan me-"

"tenang Jongin tenang. Aku sudah menghubungi appa ku dan mereka akan mengirimkan tim untuk menyelamatkan Sehun." Ucap Suho berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya ditengah rasa penasaran hubungan antara Jongin dan Sehun, dimana keduanya sama-sama cuek dan terkadang terlihat bersaing itu.

"kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Mereka bergerak terlalu lambat" kesal Jongin

"penculik itu profesional Jong, mereka kelompok ZT dan itu berbahaya. Dari aku dengar Sehun memang menjadi incaran setelah menggagalkan beberapa aksinya, salah satunya menyelamatkan anak dari fakultas lain kemarin" jelas Suho sambil melihat ponselnya yang tentu berisi semua data yang diperolehnya dari Minho –agen khusus angkatan darat yang juga bawahan appanya-

"ZT.. ZT.. ZT..." nampak Luhan bergumam dan mengingat sesuatu

"Huang Zi Tao merupakan pimpinan dari mafia itu dan dia selalu melakukannya dengan rapi dan selalu berhasil lolos. Kini dia menjadi buronan di Asia" ucap Luhan teringat akan berita yang dibacanya beberapa hari lalu

"kita harus menyiapkan diri kita dan tidak boleh bertindak ceroboh" ucap Xiumin

"Jong, aku tidak tahu apa hubungan mu dengan Sehun. Tetapi percayalah atlet beladiri seperti Sehun pasti bisa menjaga dirinya dan mungkin Sehun tengah melakukan sesuatu yang kita juga tidak tahu apa itu. Sekarang kita berpikir bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Sehun dan mungkin tawanan yang dibawa oleh ZT itu. Dan tentu sepertinya Suho akan membantu memuluskan jalan kita" ucap Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearah Suho, membuat namja itu berdecih kesal.

.

Wolf and Beauty

.

Pelabuhan Busan – Pukul 23.52 KST

Sebuah kapal angkut barang dengan kontainer-kontainer besar didalamnya. Tidak ada satu pun petugas bandara yang curiga jika didalam salah satu kontainer itu berisi belasan yeoja dan anak-anak yang akan dijual belikan sebagai budak atau diambil organ dalamnya oleh Mafia ZT ini.

Disana ada seorang yeoja dengan balutan kemeja abu-abu yang nampak lebih besar dari tubuhnya dengan celana skiny jeans hitam yang robek-robek dibeberapa bagian dan sneaker dengan hak sedikit lebih tinggi dari sneaker yang lain berwarna hitam. Gadis dengan surai maroon itu nampak tenang diantara belasan yeoja yang nampak bergerak gelisah memohon untuk dilepaskan.

Seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi dan bermata panda itu memasuki kontainer yang akan dibawanya menuju Jepang dengan sebuah katana yang berada di pinggangnya.

"bisakah kalian diam dan tidak berisik?!" teriak namja itu membuat para yeoja dan anak kecil disana langsung diam seketika.

"percuma kalian berteriak memohon dan menangis, karena pelabuhan ini sudah dikosongkan dan para petugas sudah kami suap. Tidak ada yang menolong kalian disini" seru namja itu

"bagaimana jika kita membuat penawaran" ucap seorang yeoja dengan wajah tenangnya dan tatapan tajam

"ck kau Oh Sehun. Putri tunggal pemilik perusahaan android terbesar di dunia. kau mempunyai tubuh yang bagus jika menjadi geisha di Jepang. Atau mungkin kau melakukan penawaran dengan bermain dengan ku semalam?" namja itu menarik Sehun hingga yeoja itu berdiri dihadapannya

"Huang Zi Tao. Ketua mafia ZT yang menjadi buronan di Asia. Mungkin tidak hanya kau yang menyelediki aku, tetapi aku pun tahu tentang dirimu" ucap Sehun tanpa rasa takut.

"kau yeoja yang menarik" ucap ZiTao

"aku tahu aku yeoja menarik maka dari itu aku mengajukan penawaran" ucap Sehun dengan seringainya

"tuan putri yang jago beladiri. Penawaran apa yang kau ingin kan?" tanya ZITao dengan menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh Sehun dan mengendus leher jenjang yeoja itu

"jika kau sudah mengetahuinya mengapa kau hanya diam saja? Apa kau takut jika tuan putri ini mengalahkan mu?" tantang Sehun

PLAKK

"aah sayang sekali bibir manis mu itu tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya" ucap ZiTao setelah menampar Sehun

"lepaskan mereka jika aku mengalahkan mu" ucap Sehun yang kedua tangannya sudah bebas entah bagaimana caranya.

"wow... tidak diragukan lagi bahwa kau memang bisa beladiri" ucap ZiTao seraya memberi kode kepada anak buahnya, "baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan akan aku kabulkan. Kau hanya harus mengalahkan ketiga anak buah ku ini maka aku akan membebaskan beberapa anak kecil disana dan seorang yeoja sebagai pemandu mereka" lanjut ZiTao

"jaminan bahwa anak buah mu tidak akan membohongi ku dan membiarkan mereka keluar dari pelabuhan ini" tambah Sehun

"hmm.. masih ada tahapan yang perlu kau lalui sayang.. akan lebih mudah jika kau menjadi milik ku dan ku bebaskan mereka semua" ucap ZiTao

"hanya dalam mimpimu" decih Sehun yang mulai berkonsentrasi menyerang

.

Wolf and Beauty

.

Pelabuhan Busan – Pukul 23.19 KST

"semua sudah bersiap ditempat?" ucap sosok pasukan agen khusus Korea

"ne semua sudah berada dalam posisi" ucap sosok lain

"Sniper bagaimana dengan mu dan anak buahmu?" tanya sosok itu lagi

"semua sudah siap membidik sasaran" ucap sosok yan dipanggil Sniper

"kalian tunggu disini dan jangan ada satupun pergerakan dari kalian yang akan mengacaukan formasi yang sudah aku susun" ucap sosok tadi kepada empat orang namja yang berada dibelakangnya

"hyung mana bisa kau diam saja disini? Ijinkan aku menyelinap untuk me-"

"Jongin! Disini kau tanggung jawab ku dan tentu kau harus menuruti semua perintah dari ku karena wilayah ini dalam kekuasaan ku saat ini!" ucap sosok tadi pada Jongin.

Mereka merupakan agen pasukan khusus gabungan angkatan darat, laut dan udara yang diperintahan oleh Jendral Kim untuk menangkap Mafia ZT itu. Yang berbicara dengan Jongin tadi adalah Oh Donghae, kakak sepupu Sehun. Yang dipanggil Sniper adalah Minho bawahan Donghae pada misi ini.

"kalian kenakan jaket anti peluru ini sebagai tanda kalian bagian dari kami" perintah Donghae, "dan kau Jongin! Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang gegabah atau adik kesayangan ku berada dalam bahaya" ancam Donghae yang memang mengetahui hubungan Jongin dan Sehun, namun memang memilih diam seperti kedua orang yang bersangkutan itu.

.

Wolf and Beauty

.

Tenaga Sehun hampir terkuras habis ketika melawan anak buah ZiTao demi membebaskan para tawanan yang akan mereka bawa ke Jepang. Dan sepertinya ini saatnya bagi ZiTao untuk turun tangan langsung karena kini mereka berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan sebuah katana ditangan mereka masing-masing.

Ya bisa dikatakan bahwa ZiTao seorang gentleman karena memberikan Sehun sebuah katana yang sama bagusnya dengan katana miliknya. Mereka berada di atas kapal setelah sebelumnya Sehun mencoba menggiring beberapa yeoja yang tersisa untuk mengikutinya agar lolos selama dirinya melawan anak buah ZiTao.

"tidak kusangka tenaga mu banyak juga" ucap ZiTao yang melihat hampir 20 anak buahnya tepar karena Sehun. "kau membuat ku semakin tertarik pada mu Sehun" lanjut ZiTao dengan smirknya

"hanya dalam mimpi mu!" ucap Sehun yang kemudian mulai menyerang ZiTao dengan sisa tenaganya yang ada.

Sementara disekitar pelabuhan tim pasukan khusus Donghae sudah melumpukan puluhan anak buah ZiTao tanpa diketahui ZiTao karena masih berfokus pada Sehun. Jongin dan yang lain hanya bisa mengikuti Donghae dari belakang sementara Minho mengawasi pergerakan mereka dari atas yang entah dimana itu. Sesekali Jongin dan yang lain harus melawan anak buah ZiTao, dan itu membekas pada beberapa luka diwajah dan pakaian yang nampak mulai kusut.

Kembali lagi diposisi Sehun dan ZiTao yang tengah bertarung hebat. Bunyi pedang besi saling bergesekan pun memekakkan telinga, bahkan mereka menghiraukan bunyi tembakan yang mulai bermunculan.

ZASH..

"akh...shit!" umpat ZiTao ketika Sehun berhasil mengenai pinggangnya, membuat namja itu sedikit oleng.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah merasa lelah, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis karena melawan anak buah ZiTao tadi dan ZiTao sendiri. Sehun juga terluka dibagian bahu dan kaki yang membuatnya semakin waspada dan mengerahkan segala sisa tenaganya untuk melawan ZiTao. Ada nafas lega ketika bunyi tembakan terdengar, yang itu berarti ada regu penyelaman yang dikerahkan untuk menyelematkan mereka.

TRAAANG...

Kembali dirinya harus melawan ZiTao yang masih memiliki tenaga dengan segala kekuatan yang masih dimiliki Sehun. Namun kali ini, sepertinya Sehun mulai kehilangan kesadaran sedikit demi sedikit karena dirinya pun pasti kekurangan banyak darah.

BRUKK

Sehun ambruk ketika tidak menyadari bahwa ada anak buah ZiTao yang menyerangnya, mungkin salah satu anak buah yang dihajarnya tadi telah sadar dari pingsannya dan kini membalasnya dengan memekul balok pada punggung Sehun.

"hah... akhirnya tuan putri kita tumbang" sindir ZiTao dengan nafas terengah. ZiTao akui bahwa Sehun merupakan lawan yang imbang bahkan mungkin lebih jika dalam kondisi primanya. ZiTao mendekati Sehun dan membalik tubuh itu menjadi telentang. Nampak sekali wajah pucat Sehun yang berhias luka bekas tamparannya dan ujung bibir yang sobek juga sebuah luka dari pisau lipat dipipi Sehun. Tubuh Sehun benar-benar sexy dengan posisi kemeja yang berantakan bahwa kedua dada sintalnya hampir terlihat, belum lagi perut rata Sehun yang terekspos karena kemeja bagian bawahnya yang tersingkap, kaki jenjang yang pastinya semulus tubuh bagian atasnya. ZiTao meraba, mencari kesempatan yang tersisa diwaktu yang semakin menipis untuk melarikan ini, tangannya meraba tubuh Sehun dan dengan posisi yang ditundukan untuk mencumbu sang yeoja yang tengah memberontak pelan. ZiTao mencium Sehun dengan kasar, memberi beberapa bercak dileher yeoja itu yang semakin memberontak atas perlakuan ZiTao.

JLEB

"DASAR JALAN! BERANINYA KAU MENUSUK KU!" teriak ZiTao dengan aura hitamnya ketika Sehun menusuk perut ZiTao hingga menembus kebelakang.

"Ketua Zi sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, pasukan khusus yang dikirim Jendral Kim semakin mendekat" ucap salah seorang anak buah ZiTao yang memukul Sehun tadi.

JLEB!

"akh... uhuk..uhuk..." Sehun terbatuk bedarah ketika ZiTao menusukkan katanya di perut bagian kiri Sehun, lalu memutarnya demi menikmati wajah kesakitan Sehun.

"sakit bukan?" tanya ZiTao dengan smirknya, "sayang sekali kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi.. aku yakin kau sebentar lagi menyusul eomma mu Sehun" ucap ZiTao sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan katana yang masih menancap diperutnya.

"Jongin" itulah kata terakhir Sehun sebelum akhirnya menutup mata.

.

Wolf and Beauty

.

Suara gaduh disalah satu rumah sakit busan dini hari ini membuat suster dan dokter jaga terkejut, belum lagi banyaknya pasien yang dibawa membuat mereka sedikit kewalahan. Mereka sedikit persyukur karena pasukan khusus yang datang sudah memberi tanda pada setiap pasien yang baru mereka ketahui merupakan beberapa personil dan anak buah mafia ZT. Ada banyak kantung mayat yang diperiksa disana sementara menunggu Jendral Kim yang sedang berada dalam perjalan kemari.

Diantara semua itu, nampak lima orang namja yang tengah tertunduk dengan pandangan khawatir dan cemas dan satu diantara mereka menatap pintu operasi dengan tatapan kosong. Bahkan waktu yang sudah mulai beranjak pagi tak membuat para pemuda itu beranjak dari posisi mereka. Hingga pintu operasi dibuka dengan dokter yang keluar, membuat mereka reflek berdiri dan memberondong dokter dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Bahkan mereka mengabaikan Jongin yang memanggil Sehun sebagai kekasihnya dihadapan sang dokter.

"Nona Oh kehilangan banyak darah, bahkan saat ini masih dalam masa kritis. Kita tidak bisa merawat nona secara maksimal karena persediaan alat yang kurang memadahi. Akan saya buatkan surat rujukan untuk nona Oh agar bisa dirawat di Seoul pagi ini" jelas sang dokter

"kalian temenai Sehun, sementara aku mengurus semua keperluan pemindahan Sehun" ucap Donghae yang diangguki Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Suho, "jongin, kau harus sabar dan kuat. Jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh" lanjut Donghae sebelum berjalan mengikuti sang dokter.

.

Wolf and Beauty

.

Suara yang Jongin dengar ketika membuka pintu kamar rawat Sehun adalah, bunyi EKG yang nyaring, lalu disusul dengan beberapa selang dan alat-alat yang saling terhubung untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun masih hidup. Lalu Tuan Oh yang datang untuk menemani Sehun dan geng beauty. Mereka sudah berada di rumah sakit Seoul, dan yang mengurus semua dirumah sakit ini adalah Tuan Oh dan geng beauty karena mereka memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut ke Busan.

"p-paman maafkan Jongin karena tidak bisa menjaga Sehun" lirih Jongin yang tengah berlutut dihadapan Tuan Oh

"gwaenchana Jongin-ah..." ucap Tuan Oh sambil tersenyum dan membantu Jongin berdiri, "kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keras kepalanya Sehun kan? Ini yang dipilihkan dan paman tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, toh semua sudah terjadi Jongin. Saat ini akan lebih baik jika kita fokus pada kesembuhan Sehun. Paman hanya ingin masa kritis Sehun terlewati hari ini" lanjut tuan Oh sambil menggenggam tangan pucat Sehun

Sebenarnya geng beauty dan geng wolf ingin bertanya kepada Jongin dan tuan Oh tentang hubungan Sehun dan Jongin. Namun mereka sadar jika saat ini itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah Sehun melewati masa kritisnya dan sadar.

Hari-hari yang dilalui selama seminggu ini dikampus sangatlah suram. Tidak hanya fakultas seni dan pertunjukan yang merasakan kehilangan ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Sehun menjadi korban penculikan dan saat ini masih terbaring dan belum sadarkan diri. Beberapa perwakilan dari mereka pun silih berganti berdatangan untuk menjenguk Sehun. Mereka pun terkejut dengan adanya Jongin yang menemani Sehun hampir 24 jam hingga meminta sang appa menelepon fakultas untuk mengajukan ijin tidak mengikuti perkuliahan.

Jongin menatap miris Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Teringat bekas kissmark dileher dan bahu Sehun, bekas tamparan dan luka robek dibibir bengkak Sehun, bekas luka yang sedikit demi sedikit mengering di pipi Sehun, dan semua luka-luka ditubuh Sehun. Sebagai kekasih Sehun, dirinya merasa tidak berguna, bahkan untuk melindungi Sehun pun Jongin tidak bisa.

PUKK

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu, menyadarkan Jongin jika tanpa sadar dirinya tengah menangis dalam diam sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun erat.

"kau bisa menceritakan semua pada kami Jongin. Jangan kau pendam sendiri seperti ini" ucap Luhan sosok yang menepuk bahu Jongin tadi

"aku lebih suka melihat mu yang meledak-ledak dan mengamuk di kantor Jendral daripada kau yang seperti ini Jong" ucap Suho yang sedikit menyindir Jongin, mengingat kejadian Jongin yang mengamuk di ruangan appanya ketika tidak diperbolehkan bergabung dengan tim khusus

"bukankah saat ini kita sedang genjat senjata Jong. Jadi kau bisa membagi sedikit rahasia Sehun agar ketika Sehun bangun nanti aku bisa membullynya" ucap Baekhyun yang merupakan moodmaker disana

"sebenarnya aku dan Sehun adalah teman kecil ketika aku berada di Jepang. Dan aku menjadi kekasih Sehun sejak High School. Kami memang tidak suka mempublikasikan hubungan karena menurut kami itu akan mengganggu privasi kami. Kalian tahu sendiri bahwa Sehun dan aku sama-sama keras kepala dan tentu tidak ada yang mengalah diantara kami. Itu yang dilihat dari luar tetapi jika berada diapartemen atau ketika kami berkencan dan berlibur, salah satu dari kami pasti akan mengalah. Ya walau aku pasti akan mengalah demi melihat aegyo milik Sehun" jelas Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil

"ck bahkan kalian sudah menyembunyikannya selama ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada mengeluh

"pantas saja kita hanya bisa menginap dirumah Sehun bukan diapartemennya dan bahkan aku baru tahu Sehun punya apartemen" ucap Xiumin

"itu apartemen ku bukan apartemen Sehun. Kami berada disana jika paman Oh sedang berada di luar kota atau luar negeri, karena paman Oh sebenarnya menetap di Kanada" jelas Kai

"kalian ini benar-benar. Kami juga selalu berkunjung kerumah Jongin bukan ke apartemennya" keluh Suho

"Jongin-ah..." gumam Sehun menghentikan perbincangan mereka

"Sehunnie kau mendengar ku?" tanya Jongin panik, Xiumin sudah menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil suster

"Jongin-ah.. aku takut..." gumam Sehun dengan dahi berkerut namun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan tersadar

"Sehunnie aku disini buka mata mu sayang" ucap Jongin yang sama sekali tidak direspon Sehun yang akhirnya tertidur kembali.

Menurut dokter yang menangani Sehun, mengatakan bahwa Sehun mengalami trauma namun itu hanya sementara saja dan bisa diatasi jika Sehun tersadar nanti. Tentu saja itu membuat Jongin geram dan hampir mengamuk jika saja Donghae tidak memberinya kabar bahwa ZiTao akan di hukum mati nantinya. Dan karena itulah Jongin meminta kepada Tuan Oh untuk melakukan pertunangan secara mendadak walau Sehun masih belum sadar, setidaknya Jongin mempunyai alasan untuk mengajak Sehun tinggal bersama dengannya di apartemen dan menjaganya 24 jam dengan status yang lebih jelas. Bahkan Jongin bertekad mengumumkan status mereka nanti secara terang-terangan setelah Sehun tersadar nanti.

.

Wolf and Beauty

.

"eungh..." lenguh Sehun yang mulai menggerak-gerakan kelopak matanya. Akhirnya mata tertutup Sehun perlahan terbuka, menampilkan manik hazel yang selama ini tersembunyi didalamnya.

"Sehunnie!" pekik Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Sehun yang tersadar. Segera saja namja itu menekan tombol darurat sambil memeluk dan mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun.

"Jongin aku dimana?" tanya Sehun dengan suara seraknya

"minum dulu sayang" ucap Jongin sambil memberikan segelas air putih yang terhubung dengan sedotan agar Sehun mudah meminumnya.

Selang beberapa detik suster datang dengan seorang dokter jaga yang langsung memeriksa Sehun. Jongin juga langsung menghubungi Tuan Oh, dan orangtua juga teman segeng mereka. Jongin tak henti-hentinya memeluk dan mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun, bahkan Jongin berkata kepada gengnya juga geng Sehun untuk membawakan semua makanan kesukaan Sehun. Beruntung ada kulkas mini disini untuk menyimpan beberapa makanan nanti.

"appa" panggil Sehun ketika Tuan Oh muncul

"kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Tuan Oh sambil memeluk Sehun

"perut bagian kiri Hunnie sakit dan juga kaki Hunnie sakit" adu Sehun dengan nada lucu membuat Tuan Oh mencubit pelan hidung mancung Sehun

"siapa suruh anak kesayangan appa ini menjadi jagoan eoh?" omel Tuan Oh

"ish aku hanya menyelamatkan mereka dari manusia jelmaan itu panda itu appa. Apa yang salah? Bukankah aku ahli beladiri yang melawan kejahatan? Seperti Donghae Oppa" jawab Sehun santai

"mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga mu 24 jam dan juga kau akan tinggal bersama ku. Jadi tidak ada lagi aksi heroik dari Kim Sehun. Kau akan aku awasi dan jangan macam-macam seperti keluyuran tengah malam hanya untuk bubble tea atau ice cream" omel Jongin yang sejak kedatangan Tuan Oh dan kedua orang tua Jongin, diabaikan oleh Sehun

"mwo? Enak saja! Kita belum menikah jadi kau tidak bisa mengatur ku! Dan marga ku masih Oh jika kau lupa Jongin" tolak Sehun dengan nada menantang

"sayang sekali aku berhak mengatur mu sebagai tunangan mu Kim Sehun. Dan tentu saja sebentar lagi marga mu akan berganti sayang" jawab Jongin santai bersamaan dengan geng Wolf and Beauty yang memasuki ruang rawat Sehun.

"aah tepat sekali, semua saksi sudah hadir saat ini" ucap Jongin membuat Sehun yang masih terkejut dan terpercaya menjadi bertambah bingung, "jadi teman-teman Wolf and Beauty dan appa eomma paman Oh. Mereka semua menjadi saksi pertunangan kita 2 hari yang lalu sayang dan mungkin akan ada sebuah pernikahan kecil nanti" ucap Jongin sambil bersidekap

"MWO?" pekik Sehun yang tak percaya dengan semua yang diucapkan Jongin.

.

.

"Kim Sehun! Berhenti mogok makan dan habiskan sup iganya" ucap Jongin yang kesal karena Sehun tidak mau makan dan juga tidak ingin berbicara dengannya

"aku bukan Kim Sehun!" kesal Sehun

Beruntunglah karena para tetua sudah kembali ke kediaman mereka dan yang tersisa hanya teman geng mereka. Dan acara mogok Sehun itu terjadi ketika Jongin mempublish foto mereka tadi yang sengaja diabadikan dengan kedua tangan yang memakai cincin sama di akun sosmednya, yang tentu saja dibanjiri oleh komentar bermacam-macam baik dari fans Sehun atau fans Jongin.

"Sehun jadilah penurut kali ini saja, jangan keras kepala" mohon Jongin yang nampak frustasi dibuatnya

"Sehun kau tidak tahukan jika Jongin harus bersujud kepada paman Oh untuk mendapat restunya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Jongin ini mengamuk diruangan Jendral Kim karena tidak diperbolehkan ikut untuk mencarimu. Aku tahu ingin mengejutkan. Bahkan kami yang baru kalian bersama pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Namun kau harus tahu bahwa ada kalanya sekalipun kita keras kepala, kita harus mengalah pada pasangan kita. Kau tidak ingin kan sunbae kita merebut Jongin dari sisi mu?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba membantu Jongin dengan sedikit memanas-manasi Sehun

"asal kalian tahu Jongin dan sunbae itu pernah beberapa kali jalan" ucap Sehun dengan nada kesal dan merajuk

"itu terpaksa sayang. Bukankah kau juga mengijinkan dan aku juga sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada mu" ucap Jongin

"mereka berdua tidak macam-macam Sehun. Ya walau memang sunbae itu terlalu genit sampai mencoba duduk dipangkuan Jongin dan menggodanya, namun Jongin langsung berdiri dan membuat yeoja itu jatuh" jelas Chanyeol

"ish! Daddy Brown hanya milik baby Cony" rajuk Sehun yang mencoba bergerak memeluk Jongin, namun akhirnya meringis karena rasa nyeri diperutnya

"sst tenang sayang. Daddy Brown hanya milik baby Cony okay" ucap Jongin yang memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun pelan

"aa jadi gantungan Brown dan Cony itu gantungan couple kalian ckckck" sindir Luhan

"jadi baby Cony sekarang saatnya makan sebelum sup ini dingin sayang" ini suara Kyungsoo dengan aura keibuannya membuat semua yang ada disana bergidik ngeri kecuali Jongin yang dengan senang hati melepas pelukan Sehun agar Kyungsoo lebih leluasa menyuapi baby Conynya.

.

Wolf and Beauty

.

Seantoro kampus pagi ini menjadi heboh dengan beberapa blits kamera ponsel, bahkan ada yang sengaja menggunakan kamera DSLR hanya untuk mengabadikan pasangan ketua geng yang mereka berjalan bersama.

"Jongin jangan peluk-peluk didepan umum" keluh Sehun yang merasa risi karena diperhatian seantero kampus, sedang Jongin dengan berhati-hati memeluk Sehun posesif.

"berita itu benar. Mereka sudah bertunangan. Lihat Sehun memakai kemeja Jongin" ucap salah seorang fans Jongin dan Sehun

"mereka pasangan serasi lihatlah Jongin sangat posesive terhadap Sehun yang masih sakit karena peristiwa itu" ucap fans lainnya

Ya hampir seantero kampus mendukung mereka, walau jelas ada yang tidak suka karena patah hati atau merasa bahwa seharusnya Jongin berpasangan dengan yeoja lain saja dibanding dengan Sehun yang mereka anggap jalang karena kesexyannya.

"cih mereka tidak cocok. Seharusnya Jongin bersama dengan sunbae itu dibanding dengan yeoja jalang itu" bisikan anti fans Sehun membuat Sehun menunduk sedang Jongin menatap anti fans itu dengan geram

"KALIAN SEMUA DENGARKANLAH" teriak Jongin yang membuat suasana yang semua ricuh menjadi tenang seketika

"siang ini kantin kampus aku akan mentraktir kalian karena keluarnya Sehun dari rumah sakit dan sekaligus pertunagan kami yang memang mendadak karena aku ingin menjadi lelaki bertanggung jawab yang menjaga dan melindungi Sehun 24 jam agar kejadian lalu tidak terulang. Dan mohon doanya agar pernikahan kami nantinya akan berjalan lancar" ucap Jongin lantang membuat semua yang ada disana bersorak riuh kecuali Sehun yang nampak cengoh dibuatnya

CUP

"SARANGHAE BABY CONY" teriak Jongin setelah mencuri kecupan kecil dipipi Sehun

"NADO SARANGHAE DADDY BROWN" teriak Sehun kemudian.

Ya benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo jika sesekali dalam hubungannya dengan Jongin, dirinyalah yang mengalah. Sehun bersyukur ada Jongin disisinya yang memeluknya ketika mimpi buruk itu datang, yang menerimanya dengan apa adanya, yang menjaga dan melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa raga. Yang melakukan segalanya hanya untuk Sehun, bahkan rela berlutut dan mengamuk di ruang Jendral. Jongin memang sosok yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh Sehun, tetapi Sehun tahu jika Jongin mencintainya tanpa batas, dan itu cukup untuk Sehun.

"daddy Brown" panggil Sehun pelan sambil menarik lengan Jongin

CUP

Sehun tidak hanya mengecup bibir Jongin tetapi juga melumat pelan bibir itu sebentar sebelum dilepaskan dan tersenyum manis pada Jongin hingga eyesmilenya keluar.

"neomu neomu saranghae Kim Jongin"

Sedang Jongin langsung menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya dan melumat bibir Sehun, tanpa mengingat jika mereka masih berada dalam kerumunan mahasiswa yang mengabadikan moment romantis mereka.

"aku iri pada mereka" keluh Baekhyun dan Xiumin

"jadilah pacar ku!" ucap Chanyeol dan Luhan serempak membuat Kyungsoo dan Suho terkikik gelli

"yak! Kenapa kalian tertawa?" kesal Luhan pada Suho

"sudah terima saja mereka Baek Xiu" ucap Kyungsoo yang memeluk lengan Suho mesra

"KALIAN!" teriak Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chanyeol, dan Luhan

END

Wolf and Beauty

.

.

Hello...

Aku kembali dengan project Chocomilk Event atau Chocomilk Couple hehehe

Eotte? Absurd? Jelas banget huuuhuuu

Tapi bikin ff ini lebih ringan dibanding ff yang satunya, karena ff ini dibuat 2 hari sedang ff satunya dibuat berhari-hari huffph..

Sebenarnya aku selalu bermasalah dengan ending / tbc di setiap ff yang aku buat, kecuali ff remake atau adaptasi. Maunya ngetik ff melulu hehehe

Nah bagaimana dengan ff ini?

Semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini ^^

Salam dari ranah Sehun Uke Shipper dan jangan lupa follow IG mydollexo

Dan baca ff aku yang lain.

Bye bye semua...


End file.
